Hello Halloween
by lilium of the silence
Summary: Un especial de terror de kun kun y cinco muñecas asustadas en el día de brujas, sin saber qué es un día de brujas, pueden llegar a poner las cosas de cabeza en las calles. Porque todos los días deberían ser Halloween n.n. Oneshot.


_**Bueno, si bien me conocen un poco más por los lados de Death Note XD, me decidí a publicar mi segundo fanfic de Rozen. Lo hice para un concurso de halloween hace unos cuantos años, por lo que tal vez mi estilo de escritura es aqui un poco diferente ^^, pero bah, que importa XDDDD. **_

_**Lo que acurre en esta historia es despues de lo que sucede en mi fic RATSEL, pero no deben haberlo leido obligatoriamente para entender esto. Solo dejemoslo en que Hina y Sou están vivas n.n.**_

_**Lo sé, lo sé, no estamos en Halloween, pero como todos los días del año deberían de serlo aqui se las dejo n.n.**_

_******************************  
**_

**HELLO HALLOWEEN**

Era una noche fría, un viento suave y suplicante recorría cada calle y callejuela, aun cuando ninguna nube osaba asomarse en medio de ese manto espectral que cubría las alturas, solo la luna era testigo, suspendida en los cielos desprendiendo un aro de luz alrededor de su imponente figura, vigilando como un guardián las titilantes luces que parpadeaban inseguras detrás de cada ventana.

¿Pero que tenía de particular aquella noche? Sencillo, aquella era la fecha del especial de miedo del detective Kun-Kun. Cada rincón de la residencia Sakurada estaba lleno por un miedo tan pesado y denso que casi parecía sólido, mientras que cinco pequeñas muñecas miraban el televisor, única fuente de luz en la oscura habitación, con el terror dibujado en sus redondos ojos. Una vez pasado el incidente con Laplace y las rosas mysticas (_NDLA: Una referencia a mi anterior fic "RATSEL"_ _que por cierto anda publicado por aqui_ _X3_), las cinco hermanas, de nuevo juntas, compartían entre ellas el miedo que las llenaba. Los temblores que las recorrían no pasaban desapercibidos y mucho menos los gimoteos y gritos que de vez en cuando se les escapaban. Shinku, por ejemplo, agarraba el brazo de la silla intentando controlarse, mientras que con la mano libre tapaba delicadamente su boca, Hinaichigo la abrazaba con fuerza, mientras que grandes lagrimas se depositaban en sus inocentes ojos, a su vez, la pequeña Kanaria escondía su abrumado rostro en las ropas de Hina y solo de vez en cuando dejaba al descubierto un ojo para observar la tele. La segunda Rozen Maiden había ido a parar en la casa de Jun aquella tarde, en medio de un intento de infiltración para robarse las rosas mysticas de sus hermanas que acabó con una amigable invitación a quedarse a ver el especial propuesta por Nori. Así que, allí estaba, muerta de miedo susurrando incoherencias.

Las gemelas por su parte permanecían muy juntas, temblando cual hojas al viento y esperando con ansias cualquier movimiento brusco en la pantalla para meter un grito. Sobra decir que de ambas Suiseiseki era la que más tenía los pelos de punta y mantenía metiéndole la culpa a Hinaichigo por sus propios gritos. Souseiseki en cambio, trataba de convencerse en vano de que todo aquello simplemente era una obra de marionetas, personajes irreales acompañados por un poco de efectos especiales, pero es que Kun-Kun era tan carismático, transmitía tan bien el sentimiento de desesperación y zozobra, que simplemente la dueña de las tijeras no lograba pensar con claridad. De repente algo alertó a las muñecas, una sombra detrás del perro que se abalanzó sobre él, un grito agudo sacudió el ambiente. Las demás muñecas se abrazaron con un terror indescriptible solo para darse cuenta después de que la dueña del alarido había sido Shinku. La muñeca de rojo parecía estar al borde un ataque y su cuerpo era sacudido violentamente.

- ¡No Kun-Kun! ¡Debes resistir!

Suiseiseki le envió una mirada mortal.

- De nuevo lo mismo, desu. Asustas más que la tele, desu. ¡Ya comportarte, es solo un programa de marionetas, nada de eso es real! – Pero un profundo temblor en la voz y en las manos delató a la jardinera de verde, quien guardó silencio en el acto un tanto avergonzada y decidió desquitarse con Hinaichigo.

- Pues a mí me parece bastante real, k-kashira – Balbució Kanaria tapándose los ojos con las manos y mirando tímidamente por un huequito que había dejado entre los dedos.

Un susurro que se oyó en el televisor volvió a captar la atención de todas mientras el miedo volvía a ir en aumento.

_- Kun-Kun…_

Ese siseo las hizo sobresaltarse y agarrarse de las manos olvidando la pequeña discusión anterior. El capitulo estaba siendo demasiado horrible.

_- ¿Por qué…? ¿Donde está él?_

- _¡Retrocede!_ – Gritó el detective con valentía mientras su ayudante, el gato, se tiraba al suelo hecho una bola de llanto.

- _Devuélvemelo…_

En esos precisos instantes el espíritu de una mujer con el cuello cortado se presentó mirando con odio al protagonista. Hinaichigo no lo soportó más y empezó a llorar.

- ¡No, corre Kun-Kun, la mujer quiere matarte! – Gritó la pequeña con desesperación!

- ¡C-cállate Chibi-ichigo, de-desu! – Intentó hablar Suiseiseki, a pesar del terror que la invadía.

En ese preciso instante la pantalla del televisor se llenó de gritos y agitación, de sombras que luchaban desesperadamente y de exclamaciones de odio. Al parecer, el espíritu tenía al detective en grandes problemas. Con un ruido sordo Kun-Kun se deslizó al suelo en medio de esa fría mazmorra, mientras la mujer reía y se iba acercando a él poco a poco. Su rostro pálido y manchado de sangre lo miraba con ojos despiadados, sus labios se curvaron lentamente en una malvada sonrisa y entonces… oscuridad total: El televisor se había apagado de un momento a otro. Las muñecas reprimieron un grito.

- ¿Q-que sucedió, kashira? – Preguntó Kanaria con un murmullo casi inaudible.

- No lo se – Le respondió Shinku con las manos y la voz temblorosa.

- Es extraño – Opinó Souseiseki.

- Es aterrador – La corrigió su gemela.

Y es que no era para menos, porque ahora que el televisor se había apagado, la estancia había quedado en las mas profundas tinieblas que solo eran medianamente rotas por las luces del exterior. Encima de eso estaban solas, Jun se había ido cuando apenas el sol empezaba a ocultarse alegando que iba para un baile de Halloween junto con su hermana. Tenían un traje ridículo bajo el punto de vista de las muñecas, algo que no comprendían ¿Desde cuando utilizaba Jun ropa tan anticuada? Pero eso no era lo que las preocupaba en esos momentos. Lo que las tenía en vilo era el hecho de saberse desprotegidas en medio de la oscuridad. Débiles risas se escucharon en algún lugar, las chicas se tensaron.

- ¡¿Quién esta allí?! – Exclamó Shinku envalentonada. A ella nadie la privaba de ver su programa favorito.

- Sshhhh. Revelaras nuestro paradero a los malos espíritus, desu – Balbució la chica de verde pálida por el susto.

- Suiseiseki, cálmate – Le dio ánimos su hermana, aunque ella no estuviera muy calmada – Seguro que fue afuera.

Afuera… Esa palabra quedó haciendo un extraño eco en el aire. De hecho, ahora que escuchaban mejor, en la calle se oían pasos y risas contenidas, susurros arrastrados que les erizaban la piel. Pero para la quinta Rozen Maiden solo había una salida: Enfrentar lo que sea que estuviera allá en el exterior. Shinku se deslizó con sigilo por el borde de la silla y con pasos lentos y cuidadosos se dirigió a la puerta. La reacción de sorpresa de sus hermanas no se hizo esperar.

- Shinku… - La previno Souseiseki colocándose de pie en el acto.

- Debo ver que hay afuera – Declaró la muñeca como si fuera cosa de vida o muerte.

- Entonces voy contigo – Y así, ignorando las miradas de reproche y de sorpresa de Suiseiseki, la portadora de las tijeras invocó su gigantesca arma y la sostuvo con fuerza mientras se dirigía al lado de Shinku.

- ¡Ni hablar, desu! – Saltó inmediatamente Suiseiseki – No voy a dejar que ustedes dos se vayan así de fácil y se libren de mí – Lo que vendría significar que no concebía la idea de dejar sola a su hermana gemela.

Así pues, una vez reunidas las tres, inhalando bastante aire, salieron al misterioso exterior que parecía esconder las más malvadas criaturas en sus oscuros recodos. Hinaichigo y Kanaria se miraron sorprendidas desde el sillón y, casi como si ambas se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, saltaron del allí y salieron gritando detrás de sus hermanas, suplicando que no las dejaran solas.

Cuando ambas muñecas consiguieron alcanzar a las demás, notaron con extrañeza que todas estaban petrificadas… la razón de ese comportamiento no se hizo esperar. La quinta Rozen Maiden miraba con la boca semiabierta la calle por la que corría libremente aquel viento frío y sobrecogedor, en sus ojos el pánico estaba congelado, decidido a no dejarla en paz, sus pequeñas manos aferraban tan fuertemente el bastoncito que sus nudillos empezaban a ponerse blancos, y sus pies, ahora congelados, se negaban a despegarse del suelo. La visión que le presentaban sus ojos azules y asustados era horrible, más terrorífica que lo que hubiera visto en la peor de sus pesadillas.

Monstruos de diferente calaña corrían libremente formando un desfile aterrador de sombras y gritos. Seres con dientes afilados, extremidades de animales, pelo por todas partes, alas, sangre y escalofriantes rostros corrían por doquier como si aquel día fuera totalmente suyo. La risas retumbaban con un siniestro eco en cada parte y las exclamaciones se elevaban hasta tocar etéreamente la luna llena del aquel cielo sin estrellas. Era escalofriante. Una noche de espantos y seres casi diabólicos.

Shinku intentó reaccionar con rapidez, despejando con un gran esfuerzo el miedo que nublaba sus sentidos. Algo extraño pasaba en ese lugar. Era la cuadra de la casa de Jun que tanto conocía, no cabía duda de ello, solo que esta vez los inusuales habitantes danzaban por las calles y derramaban terror por ella. El asunto era bastante simple ahora que lo pensaba con cabeza fría: Habían sido transportadas a un campo N que utilizaba el escenario de su casa y de sus alrededores para montar una siniestra obra. Algo o alguien las había llevado a ese mundo desconocido para robarles sus rosas mysticas sin piedad. Los ojos azules de la quinta muñeca parecieron arder de furia cuando susurro:

- Laplace…

Así era, todo aquello tenía que ser un truco del malvado y tramposo conejo, pero lo que Shinku y sus hermanas ignoraban por completo era que no estaban en ningún campo N, y que los horripilantes monstruos solo eran niños y jóvenes que corrían por las calles pidiendo dulces, disfrazados de su personaje favorito. ¡Pero que iban ellas a saber eso! ¡Si es que estaban mas blancas que un muerto y mas temblorosas que una débil hoja agitada por el viento!

Un llanto contenido a sus espaldas le indicó a Shinku que sus hermanas estaban tan aterrorizadas como ella. La chica se volteó con decisión.

- Escúchenme con atención – Les explico la muñeca con gran rapidez – Es obvio que esto es obra de Laplace - Ahora todas las hermanas fruncían el seño culpando al pobre conejo que por primera vez no tenía nada que ver con ellas.

- ¡¿Ese conejo de nuevo, desu?! – Saltó indignada Suiseiseki - ¡¿Qué no se cansa de hacernos las cosas color de hormiga?!

- ¿Pero por que lo haría? – Inquirió Souseiseki convencida de que había una razón, al menos un poco coherente, detrás de todo aquello.

- ¡Por que es un…! – Empezó su gemela con furia contenida, sin embargo, el fuego en su interior se apagó por completo cuando contempló, de nuevo con creciente temor, como un par de esos seres se les venían encima, acercándose lentamente a ellas.

El primero de ellos, al parecer un hombre por su voz, tenía una horrible cara verde con ojos desorbitados y un mazo en su mano, la imagen de un troll fue lo primero que se les vino a la cabeza. El segundo, una chica, tenía afilados dientes, orejas de gato y una cola coqueta que se asomaba debajo de su falda. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca fue la chica la que habló.

- Mira que hermosos disfraces, están muy bien hechos. Estas niñas se ven tan monas así.

- ¿Son niñas? – Inquirió extrañado el chico con una voz que salió un poco mascullada por culpa de la mascara que llevaba puesta, cosa que las Rozen Maiden interpretaron como signo de peligro - ¿No están un poco pequeñas?

- ¿Qué esperabas entonces? – Le reprochó su compañera – Deben ser muy chicas. A que son tiernísimas ¿Eh? Dan ganas de abrazarlas.

La chica gato hizo un ademán de coger a Suiseiseki, pero al encontrarse con unas tijeras de frente, apuntándola, retrocedió torpemente y asustada.

- ¡Aléjate de ella! – Susurró Souseiseki con un tono peligroso. Los jóvenes disfrazados tragaron saliva y se miraron confundidos. De pronto cinco pares de ojos los miraban con desconfianza.

- ¿Qué les pasa a esas niñas? – Inquirió el joven troll empezando a sudar - ¡Hey chica! – Le dijo a Souseiseki con cautela - ¡¿No te han dicho que las tijeras son peligrosas, podrías sacarte un ojo?!

- ¡Cálmate Kaji, a lo mejor están perdidas y asustadas! ¡Ya ves que las calles son un desorden! – Intercedió la chica, acercándose de nuevo, pero esta vez con más cuidado, a las Rozen Maiden - ¿Están perdidas? Quizás mi amigo y yo podamos ayudarlas.

Lentamente Suiseiseki invocó su regadera.

- Miho – Susurró el joven, de nombre Kaji, a su compañera – No me gustan esas niñas.

- Ya cálmate ¿Qué mal podrían hacernos? Ni que supieran pelear y utilizar armas.

- ¡Suitorime!

Ante la extraña exclamación ambos se voltearon solo para encontrase de frente con un gigantesco árbol que crecía de las profundidades mismas de la calle, dañando el asfalto y dirigiéndose peligrosamente a ellos, mientras su tronco se retorcía y tomaba medidas desproporcionadas.

- ¡Te dije que no me gustaban! – Gritó Kaji en pleno ataque de nervios, mientras agarraba a su amiga del brazo y la arrastraba como si fuera un costal de papas calle abajo, exclamando incoherencias y pidiendo ayuda. Miho no estaba menos sorprendida.

Las miradas de los curiosos no se hicieron esperar…y los gritos tampoco. ¡Un árbol estaba creciendo de la nada y parecía tener la voluntad de aplastar a todo el que se le cruzara! Las personas comenzaron a correr calle abajo.

- ¡Se escapan! – Exclamó Shinku con furia - ¡Van por refuerzos, debemos detenerlos ahora que nos tienen localizadas!

Las demás hermanas asintieron y se dirigieron con rapidez hacia los habitantes, atacando al primero que se les cruzara, de modo que muy pronto por todos lados no solo corría el rumor de una árbol misterioso y gigantesco surgido de la nada, sino también el de demonios invocados por alguna secta, con forma de tiernas niñas que podían liberar las mas horrorosas calamidades, desde atacar con tijeras gigantes hasta desprenderte las extremidades, hasta luchar con un bastón que sacaba lenguas de fuego negro. El miedo de los habitantes llevó a que se formaran las más ridículas e irreales versiones, y muy pronto la conclusión popular fue que todos estaban siendo malditos por demonios salidos del infierno en aquella noche de brujas que ya parecía sacada de la más terrorífica de todas las películas. Las personas que vivían en los alrededores de la casa de Jun esparcieron rápidamente la noticia.

Mientras tanto, en la escuela, el médium de dos Rozen Maiden miraba con aburriendo la animada pista de baile. Sus ojos pasaban de pareja en pareja, hasta que por fin se posaron sobre su hermana, que estaba disfrazada de hada, algo que, a su modo de ver las cosas, no la hacía ver nada bien. Nori estaba en la mesa en donde se servía la comida consiguiendo un poco de ponche para ella y sus amigas, mientras que su pobre enamorado la perseguía para pedirle que bailaran con él, cosa que no le estaba resultando muy bien, ya que siempre lograba tropezarse e ir a parar de cabeza en algún plato de comida. Estaba hecho un asco.

El chico volteó los ojos y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho resoplando ¡Que tontería había sido ir a esa fiesta! Escasamente había bailado una vez con Tomoe, nada bien, tuvo que admitir con vergüenza, pero, aunque no lo confesara, se la había pasado toda la noche pensando en las muñecas ¿Cómo estarían ellas? ¿Bien, mal, bien mal? Todas esas preguntas revoloteando en su cabeza intentaban volverlo loco.

- Cálmate ya, Jun – se dijo a sí mismo – Ellas están bien, son solo simples muñecas. Además están viendo ese tonto programa de Kun-Kun, al menos eso las mantendrá ocupadas ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

En el mismo instante en que decía eso un chico entró torpe y rápidamente a la fiesta gritando como un loco. Por las carreras cayó al suelo casi sin poder respirar, llamando la atención de todos. La música cesó y todos los allí presentes guardaron silencio, un poco asustados cabe decir. Algunos estudiantes lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie. El chico tenía el disfraz desgarrado y sucio.

- ¡Huyan! – Chilló intentando respirar. Muchos se estremecieron por el tono de su voz y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

- ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué sucedió?! – Se aventuró Jun. Era la primera vez que en realidad hablaba, toda la noche había intentado pasar desapercibido con su disfraz de hombre victoriano.

- ¡He venido a avisarles! ¡Pasa algo muy grave, deben huir! – Volvió a exclamar el chico, parecía estar en pleno ataque de nervios.

- ¡¿Qué sucedió?! – Repitió el médium perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¡Han soltado demonios en la ciudad, están por todas partes! ¡Están atacando a las personas, maldiciéndolas, haciéndoles daño! ¡Andan furiosos por las calles buscando victimas, sedientos de sangre! ¡Deben huir! ¡Nadie puede enfrentarlos! ¡Y lo peor de todo…! – Dijo el chico antes de caer al suelo, totalmente agotado. Nadie se movía - ¡Tienen la forma de cinco niñas indefensas, pero no es así! ¡A mí me atacó uno de esos seres! – Gritó mostrando los desgarrones en su disfraz - ¡Me atacó con unas tijeras gigantes!

Entonces todas las personas se inquietaron y entraron en pánico, precipitándose a la puerta cuanto antes. Solo Jun permaneció tieso en su lugar, con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, el corazón a mil y un ligero temblor en las manos.

- Shinku… - Susurró. Estuvo callado durante unos minutos más y al final exclamo con furia - ¡Desgraciadas muñecas del demonio!

****

Lo que siguió fue realmente confuso y se simplifica a que Jun tuvo que salir a la calle en medio de la marea de gente agitada y seguir la línea del caos hasta que al final encontró, como no, a todas las muñecas armando un alboroto, bastante agitadas. Con ágiles movimientos el chico las cogió en sus brazos, resistiendo las patadas y puñetazos que recibía por parte de ellas, y las llevó a un parque cercano que a esas alturas estaba desierto. Una vez allí Jun intento calmarlas, cosa que consiguió con un poco de esfuerzo. Intentando contener sus ganas de matarlas se puso al tanto del asunto. Las chicas le contaron todo agitadamente de modo que al final, tenía mas ganas de reírse que de cualquier cosa.

- Serán ustedes tontas – Se mofó recibiendo una patada de Shinku - ¡Auch!

- ¡Eso te sucede por ser tan descortés! – Exclamó la rubia hecha una fiera - ¡Encima de que estamos atrapadas en un mundo de monstruos que quieren nuestras rosas mysticas tenemos que soportar tus burlas!

- ¿Monstruos que quieren sus rosas mysticas? No hablaras de los chicos disfrazados – Le comentó Jun sin poderse creer lo que escuchaba.

- ¡Que no los ves! ¡Corren por todas partes furiosos!

- ¡Pero es que hoy es Halloween! – La cortó el chico desesperado. Todas las Rozen Maiden lo miraron como si estuviera loco.

De modo que Jun solo acertó a cerrar los ojos y a suspirar, mientras les decía:

- Les explicaré en el camino.

Y así sucedió todo, el médium tuvo que correr hasta su casa sin que lo vieran, explicarle a las muñecas lo que era Halloween y posteriormente explicarle las cosas a su hermana que lo esperaba en la casa muy preocupada. Una vez todo estuvo claro, las cinco hermanas se desentendieron del asunto, ahora más tranquilas, mientras se agarraban de los dulces recolectados por los hermanos en la fiesta. Jun las miró con desesperación mientras comían y peleaban como si no hubieran hecho nada grave ¿Por qué le pasaban a él esas cosas? Pasarían muchos días antes de que la agitación se diluyera del todo y eso era pedir mucho, pero las muñecas solo se preocupaban por comer como cosacas.

Una sonrisa malvada le iluminó el rostro. ¡Que comieran todo lo que quisieran! ¡A ver si así se indigestaban!

****

Mientras tanto, en su campo N, Suigintou se relajaba sentada en un árbol solitario y espectral. Todo el ruido de afuera la tenía tan desesperada que se había refugiado en ese lugar después de que Megu le explicara por qué la había disfrazado de vampiro. Al menos ya sabía lo que era Halloween. Lo que no se explicaba aun era por qué Kirakishou la había ido a buscar a ese lugar y no se le había despegado desde entonces. La hubiera echado en el acto si se tratara de otra situación pero… ¡Vaya que el disfraz de pirata del caribe que tenía encima la hacía ver genial!

**_FIN_**

**_*****************_**

**_Y se acabóóó. Espero que le haya gustado, igual no es muy largo ^^. Ya saben, dejen un Review, no sean malos, que no se tarda en nada y me hacen feliz y me dan ánimos para seguir publicando n.n._**

**_Gracias por leer y chequeen mis otros fics *w*._**

**_Nos leemos ^^.  
_**


End file.
